1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an image converting method and apparatus, and in particular concerns a method for converting an image such as a pattern of a color negative film for example into an inverted or positive image to be projected for observation or the like purpose. The invention also relates to an apparatus for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the hitherto known color image converting processes such as color inversion, a photographic process using agents of a silver salt series is generally adopted. Additionally, laser holography is used for effecting image conversion or inversion by varying the optical constants of a recording system and a reproducing system.
These prior known methods are however disadvantageous in that complicated and time consuming procedures are required for recording the original optical information (image data) in an intermediate recording medium and converting the recorded data into a final image.